


Owner Of A Broken Heart

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: A heart so utterly broken it is beyond repair. Sadness and memories are all you'll find there. An aftermath of a death fic.
Kudos: 12





	Owner Of A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is way more intense than most of my usual fare. To quote Abby _"...there's so many words and there's things and stuff and emotions"_ and Jimmy _"Because reasons."_

She'd once told Kate that she "Never, ever cried. Never. Ever" but standing here in this quiet place alone with her memories she can't seem to stop tears slipping down her face. Her friends had all offered to come with her and it would've been so easy to accept the comfort of them being there yet in her heart she'd felt it essential she be here alone....alone with him.

Some had called her his surrogate daughter. Rumors had reached her that others had speculated their relationship was closer than work colleagues and been scandalized at the age difference between them. Over coffee and Caf Pow! they'd shared many a laugh about this.

She knows he would not want her to be sad. He'd always tried to be there for her, to comfort, support, protect, help in any way he could whenever she asked. They'd shared so much. The deaths of dear friends, the horrors of their jobs, their work hours, hugs and kisses, nightmares, celebrations and challenges. Through it all they had each other. She knows her world will never be the same as it was when he was in it. Her shattered heart will one day mend. The memories will cause smiles not heart wrenching pain. At this moment that day seems a long way off.

She'd not been home when it happened. She'd been traveling with her friend Phoebe Spitz helping with her animal charity out of the range of technology so it had taken Tim a few days to reach her with the news. Of course she'd hurried back immediately and made it just in time for the service at the Navy Yard chapel. Her exhaustion had made the whole event slightly surreal. Gibbs dead? That simply could not be true.

She stands there. Remembering. Crying. Not letting go. Not accepting. Grieving. Honoring her silver haired fox, her rock. One of the best men and dearest friends she has ever had. "Goodbye Gibbs" she whispers as she places the love heart from her childhood teddy bear along with the fortune cookie fortune from the day they met that he'd returned to her years ago against the family headstone.

Abby takes a small tape recorder from her pocket and the strains of New Orleans jazz fill the air as she walks slowly from the cemetery.


End file.
